


wise men say only fools rush in (but i can't help falling in love with you)

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, stripper chim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: It's been a long day at work when a video message pops up from Maddie's boyfriend.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	wise men say only fools rush in (but i can't help falling in love with you)

Maddie lets out a groan as she moves to sit down, her feet aching and her head pounding from ten non-stop hours in the aftermath of an earthquake. The ER had been busy, to say the least and she’d also been worried for an entire two hours before her brother finally text her back to let her know that he, Eddie and Christopher were perfectly fine and in work ‘kicking ass and saving lives’ (her brother’s words, not hers).

She had stumbled out of bed, untangling herself from Howie’s arms the second she had felt the earthquake hit, knowing that work would need her, even if she hated leaving the warmth of her boyfriend’s arms on her one and only day off. It’s with a frown that she realises she’s barely heard from him all day, even if logically, she knows he’s absolutely fine so there’s nothing to worry about per se. But she knows she’s not going to get home (well… his apartment, which she’s practically moved into over the last few weeks) anytime soon and that he’ll be in work by the time she does, so it’s going to be a while longer before she’s back in the comfort his arms and she misses him, even if that sounds crazy.

It’s as though he knows exactly when she’s thinking about him because, as she’s staring at her phone, in the middle of the break room, his name flashes up with a video message. Maddie looks around, making sure she’s alone in the room before she presses play, curiosity winning over the thought that it’s a little strange that he would send her a video instead of just calling her. The video is only just over a minute long but she feels relief at the thought of hearing his voice and seeing his face in the midst of what is probably a shift that’s going to last at least another ten hours. He’ll probably be sleeping by the time she walks through the door, leaving her to crawl back into his arms as though she had never left them that morning.

She’s quick to realise that this is not going to be a video of him making a declaration of love when she hears the sound of an old Rihanna song she barely recognises, her cheeks already flushing before her boyfriend, clad only in his boxers pops up on the screen with a smirk on his face she’s already not sure if she wants to slap off or kiss away because he _knows_ she’s in work and he knows exactly what seeing him like that does to her. Maddie bites down on her lip, pressing pause the second his hands move to his chest and they slowly start to roam as he moves his body to the beat of the music.

It’s dangerous, anyone could walk in at any given second but he’s addictive in the best way possible and she finds herself quickly looking around once more, her hand shaking slightly at the adrenaline rush that pushes that runs through her when she presses the volume button down a few times and grips onto the phone with a finger hovering over the lock screen button just in case. Another look around, another double check that she is completely alone and hopefully will be for at least the next one minute and five seconds.

It’s with eagerness that she presses the play button again, chewing down on her inner cheek as she watches him slowly turn around until his back is facing the camera and she can see the markings her nails had left behind the night before, the sight of which causes a tension in her stomach to rise and an uncomfortable feeling between her legs as she shifts awkwardly in her seat. It’s with a sharp exhale of breath that she focuses on the way he moves to slap his hand against his own ass, something that makes her smile and roll her eyes at him when turns back to the camera with a cheeky wink and that smirk still completely present.

It’s when his fingers hook over the edge of his boxers before he slowly pulls them down, bending down as he does in a way that takes her breath away. It’s with urgency that she looks back around the room to ensure no one has walked in whilst she’s lost in everything that is her boyfriend, glad to see she’s still alone before she focuses back on the man as he turns back towards the camera in all his naked glory. It’s crazy how much she wants to run her hands over his chest, how she wants to press her lips against the tattoo before she trails her lips down his well-defined abs. God, she hates him right then, she’s in work and her cheeks are flushed and she crosses her legs in a futile attempt to ease the aching between her legs that increases every single second.

Part of her is already plotting her revenge, whilst the other part is considering pouncing on him the second she walks through the door regardless of if he’s asleep or not when she does. He’s moving closer to the camera, one hand around his hardened member and yeah, she’s sure this is the closest she’s ever come to hating him because he knew exactly what this would do to her partway through a shift when she can’t _do_ anything about it.

And then there’s his face, blowing a kiss at her before the camera shuts off and he’s so damn lucky that he’s cute. All she can do is stare at the screen when she flicks off the video, watching the speech bubbles on his end as he types something as she just thinks about how much she misses him and how she’d do anything right then to be back in bed with him and not in work right then. All she can think about in that moment is that she wants to feel the heat of his skin against her own, she wants to press her lips to his, feel his tongue slipping through hers as she moans his name. She wants to dig her nails into his skin, marking him as her own in the best way as her legs wrap around that waist, pulling him flush against her body as he—

“What the hell are you watching?” The voice of her best friend cuts through the definitely not safe for work thoughts and she finds her blush deepening when she looks at him and quickly makes use of the lock button on her phone.

“I um, some stupid video on Facebook, can’t even remember what it was about. I need to pee before I have to go back, um—is that coffee for me?” She doesn’t wait for an answer as she takes the coffee cup from Josh’s extended hand, knowing that he knows her well enough to probably know exactly what she was watching because there’s a look on his face and his eyebrows are raised. There’s a look in his eyes, one of complete amusement when she practically runs from the room and towards the toilets, frantically texting Howie as she does whilst he still types; _‘I really hate you’._

It’s not until she’s safe in the locked cubicle that she takes a deep breath, her eyes on the phone as she focuses on taking deep breaths. It’s unprofessional and she’s going to be absolutely kill him (and then have him beg for forgiveness between her legs) the second she gets home.

Whatever he had been typing has been forgotten, when instead, ‘ _you love me and you’ll love all the things I’m going to do to you when you get home’_ pops up and she shakes her head with a smile on her lips, needing just another minute before she dares to step out of there and even attempt to face her colleagues (namely Josh) and patients again.


End file.
